


The Mirage

by shortitude



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, THE DAREDEVIL AU NOBODY ASKED FOR, THE DAREDEVIL AU WE DESERVE, canon typical violence (for daredevil), daredevil!Bellamy, elektra!Raven, ravenbellau, spoilers (SO MANY SPOILERS) for daredevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortitude/pseuds/shortitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Reyes comes in and out of his life so fast that sometimes he thinks she's nothing more than a mirage.  (Daredevil!AU; spoilers for s2 of DD.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still reeling a little bit over A Certain Someone in Daredevil, and it was the **RavenBell AU** weekend this weekend, so here's my belated contribution. Love me. 
> 
> (to **bpd_elektra** ; I don't know you personally, but I don't know I had this weird feeling you'd enjoy this?)

Raven Reyes comes in and out of his life so fast that sometimes he thinks that she was nothing but a mirage. He remembers her when the city is at its vilest, hard and unforgiving; he remembers her when he stands on rooftops and listens, listens, _listens,_ knowing that if he stops and listens to Nate he will never feel quite alive again. 

He surrounds himself with goodness during the day - O and Nate and him, all three packed into a small little office working _pro bono_ , and he pretends he doesn’t know that his sister just can’t let a lead go and keeps running into trouble headfirst and if she knew, god, if _she knew_  what her brother gets up to at night she would smack him over the head with his own stick - and at night, he lets the city’s sins sink down to his bones and washes them clean, purges them with blood-stained hands of his own. 

Fighting for what’s right, he doesn’t do it because he must, because if he doesn’t then nobody will, he does it because if he doesn’t then he doesn’t feel alive. Octavia knows what it’s like to a certain degree, only she wasn’t there when Stick took him out of St. Agnes to train him, she wasn’t there at all until they found each other much later in life, when Nate had already been with him for five years and Raven had become a mirage of the past. His sister knows, and she doesn’t know; she has it in her blood, in her DNA, this force to get shit done and fight and fight, but he will cut off his own hand sooner than let her end up like him. (His sister, his responsibility.)

On the nights when crime holds him in its grip like a hungry lover, Bellamy fights with Nate about getting to take _at least one night off_ , and he thinks about it, he does it, but an hour later he stops feeling alive. All he can think is, Raven would’ve understood. 

You see, the thing about him and Raven Reyes is that they were not made to last. But he had pictured himself running with her, growing old with her, raising a couple of gorgeous, unpredictable children with her. He had picture his entire life with her, even when he hadn’t found Octavia yet, and that had meant something, _she_  had meant something to him, and still did. (Fuck, he took Spanish to whisper sweet words of love against her inner thighs in her language and listen to her laugh and call him ridiculous.) 

*

Raven Reyes comes in and out of his life so fast that sometimes he thinks she was a mirage all along. 

He can catch her perfume from across the room, even before she throws the dagger at him, and he’s instantly hard and instantly regretting it. Raven Reyes coming back into his life is a bad, bad sign, even when she claims she’s just _here because I missed you_. 

*

Her lips taste the same way they did all those years ago, but her grip is tighter, like she’s clinging onto something and she doesn’t know how to let him go just yet. He wants to ask her what she needs, wants to give it to her even though she’s everything he _doesn’t_  stand for, she’s the embodiment of a vigilante gone wild - like Lincoln, punishing his way through the city one machine gun at a time; like he’d be, if he didn’t have Nate and O - but there’s always been something about Raven. 

The first time he’d met her, she’d told him she had missing pieces and her cage was almost always just in her mind. (She’d told him many things that night, breathless and quietly loud in the gym with his hand around her throat.) 

They’re meant to do this as a distraction, a way to get out free of the building with all the intel she claims to need tucked safely inside her bra. They manage to do it, too. 

But hours later, he’s inside her and she’s dragging her nails down his back, and whispering that she wants to be good, she wants to know what being good is like, and he knows he’s a goner. He always has been when it came to her. 

*

“We can run away together. Anywhere you go, I’ll follow.” He hears her whimper of an exhale and knows it’s not because she’s tired, because she’s bleeding and exhausted and proven that yes, being good and doing good is hard and it hurts and nobody thanks you for it anyway. She touches his cheek and he leans into it, and it feels like a goodbye before they even had the chance to start over again. 

“Let’s get out of here first.” 

*

Raven Reyes comes into his life when he’s at a party. He thinks she’s the most fascinating creature he’s ever met. There’s a violence to her, and then there’s a tenderness to her and a vulnerability to her, that makes him want to die in his arms a million times every night. 

He lets her in. He falls in love. 

He’s the perfect mark. 

* 

Raven Reyes goes out of his life with a bitter laugh. _They have nothing now_ , she whispers, and because her tone is begging for it, he nods against her breastbone and tells her she is good. 

She doesn’t tell him she loves him, not at this moment, but later he will figure out that she’s been saying exactly that in every conversation, silent or otherwise, since she came back into his life. 

“This isn’t the end,” she promises, and he laughs because of course she’d swear to beat death.

He listens to her heartbeat until it stops. It leaves him empty. 

*

He tells Octavia, later that week. He tells her everything about him, everything. 

Eventually, his sister takes one look at the raven pendant hanging on his wall right where his keys should be, and asks “Was it worth it? Loving her?”

“It was.”

*

Raven Reyes comes back into his life so fast, he’s sure she’s a mirage. 

“I don’t suppose you’ll believe me if I said it’s because I’ve missed you?”

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN. LISTEN. LISTEN. There are a few ground rules we need to establish here before you let your imagination soar: Clarke isn't the night nurse, that's Gina, and you can't convince me otherwise.


End file.
